The Memories of a Hunter
by Maria The Sinner Kaiba
Summary: So, someone tried to kill Zero, or did he just jump himself? He's alive, so, it would be possible for the blondie of the Night Class to show Zero's memories... what will they find?
1. Suspicions

Now of course, he did seem to be suicidal... look at how the way he dressed and acted.

He'd been found, laying on the pavement; it was clear that he'd fallen from high above... did he really try to kill himself?

There had been signs of a great struggle... things all over the floor, the window to the small ledge had been shattered, and there were smudged bloody handprints on the railing...

Of course, he was still alive... but was critically injured.

Most believed, because of the evidence of a struggle... that he was pushed... that someone had tried to murder him...

The people close to him were pissed and worried.

"I swear, when I'm going to ring the asshole's jaw."

~Zero was in stable condition, he just wouldn't wake up... he was bruised, and bones had been broken.

It was just a miracle that he hadn't broken his neck or injured any vital organs.

He was still unresponsive to any stimulus that was given to him, talking, touching...

"Come on, we have to get to class, we'll come back later, okay?" Kaname spoke softly to Yuuki.

"Okay." she didn't want to leave, but after a few minutes they left the room and the teacher and headmaster were left.

Yagari sighed, "Damnit. This is bullshit. Did they find anything that does suggest he was pushed?"

"Yeah, there were a few things missing... so, we think it was some sort of robbery... he was just was in the right place at the wrong time. It is clear now that it wasn't a suicide attempt; he was forced over the edge by someone who held a grudge... look."

The headmaster pointed to the bruises that covered Zero's body, "these weren't from the fall... they're roundish, like something you'd expect from a punch, and seeing as they're are plenty of them."

"Who hates him that much?"

"I don't know... but, I think he may teach or attend at this school..."

"I don't think a student here could have overpowered him..." He stopped to think, "What about Nikolai? Him and Zero haven't really been getting along."

~~~"It wasn't an attempt, there's evidence that he was forced..."

"I wish I knew who did it though."

A chuckle, "Ah, who cares, he'll be dead in a couple anyways." spoke the teacher that taught at night.

"He's just a little emo junkie..." he was cut off.

"Hey, shut up. That's not the right time to say that... never the right time to say that." spoke Zero's brother.

Nikola shrugged, "Ehh... I don't care honestly. I hate the kid."

"We know you do... it's pretty evident, and after yesterday's performance..." Ichiru stopped.

"You suggesting I did it?'

"You probably did." Ichiru replied, he went on saying, "Please, you've never even liked him when he was a kid..."

"Yeah, he's a brat."

"Oh fuck you."

"Watch it vampire..."

~~Nikolai eventually left to go home after he was done teaching.

"Have a fun time, vampires."

~ ~ ~"You know... we could see his past... my new powers allow me too do so."

That caught the attention of some of the remaining students. "Really?"

"Yeah..." He took three small crystals out of his school bag, "Here, we'll need a screen thingy..." he placed the on the ground and held the third in his hand.

"Hmmm... he's got a block... hold on a sec."

"It's a tough block but... I... okay. We're good to go and see what we have to see."

"Don't you think it's a bit wrong to do this? I mean, you wouldn't want anyone watching your memories... even if it was to help."

"Yeah, but, we can't well enough ask for permission now, can we smartass."

Silence...

"Do we want to see? Or not? It's up to you guys..."

Silence...

"Suure... I mean, what could we possible see that'll shook us other than how pushed him..."

"Alright... although, I don't quite know where to begin... i'm still getting used to this so... um, yeah. Let's see the memories of this hunter."


	2. Unforgotten memories

"Call me if you need _anything, okay?"_

Zero nodded, "I will Yagari."

Yagari looked down at the small child, sighed and stooped down. "You sure you don't want me stay here for the night Zero?"

Zero nodded, "I'll be fine..."

He'd been in an attack just 24 hours ago... the only known survivor of said attack, his parents both dead... brother kidnapped by the attacker. Zero hadn't escaped scratch free either... he held a severely busted lip, a few broken fingers and a few bruises.

Yagari softly hugged the 10-year-old child and patted his head.

"Now... you don't open the door for anyone except me, no one else... even if they say I sent you."

Yagari didn't like this apartment complex too much, but, it would suit the boy for the night.

"Here," he handed Zero a gun, "Just for protection... I don't exactly trust this place."

Zero sat on the old couch, his teacher had just left and he held the gun in his hand.

"Surely I won't need this..." He placed it on the small table in front of him.

Of course, he didn't think he'd almost die the other night either... he hugged his knees.

"I miss Ichi-nii."

He woke to the sound of arguing in the next room over, he looked at the time... 2:26 A.M.

~When I come home, all I want is a hot meal greeting me! God woman! You can't do anything right!~

Zero hated to sound of fighting... he used the pillow to cover his ears.

Apartments... I hate them! I wish I had my bed! Why couldn't I have just stayed? The Vampire wasn't going to come back...

~_BANG BANG BANG~ _

His head shoot up and looked over to the door... who was it? Was it Teacher?

"Oi!~ Let me in!"

His heart raced a bit as the banging continued. He heard the locks being picked and he ran and hid in the pantry... he'd forgotten the gun and his cell phone.

Sounds of rummaging and cursing, drunk cursing. Zero covered his ears...

The man was looking for something, had this been his real apartment. he would have found what he'd been looking for, sadly, the drunken man had been a floor wrong.

"Goddamnit Ivan! Where's my fucking crack pot?" he had entered the kitchen and pulled drawers out, he was getting closer to the pantry...

The light blinded Zero for a moment and when his eyes adjusted he looked into the eyes of the stranger.

"Who da fuck?"

Zero scooted backwards...

"Whadda do'n in my apartment, you little brat?"

"T-this is my a-apartment.. just for the night."

"Your apartment? This is B-3 right?"

Zero shock his head, "N-No, it i-is C-3."

The man stood up straight, "Really? You sure?"

Zero nodded, "Y-yes."

"Oh, sorry then.. my bad."

Zero stayed at the back of the pantry, ignoring the fact that he could have exited, the man was still looking... Zero guessed for money or anything valuable.

The man came back, "Hey, sunshine... I need money, you got any?"

Zero nodded, "Y-yeah, 100 dollars... that's all... y-you can have it."

He very shakingly stepped out of the pantry and went into his room and came back out with the money and handed it to the stranger.

"H-here..."

"Ah, thanks." he patted Zero's head for a moment then sat down on the couch.

"Um, c-could you leave now? You know..."

"Fuck off brat, I'm staying here for the night... what? You got a problem with that?"

Zero nodded softly.. "A bit..."

The man jumped over the couch and looked down at the 10-year-old.

Zero tried to go around the man, but was held back, "Where do you think that you are going? Don't you wanna play? Kids love to play! I can make you feel real good."

Zero shock his head, "I don't want to play... I'm tired..."

"Well then, you should get to sleep. I'll help you."

It went black for Zero.. the man had knocked him out...

Zero woke up on the couch... legs and arms bound... something in his mouth... a rag. All he had on now was just a long shirt... just long enough to cover anything important.

He looked over, his cell-phone was on the small table beside him... he lifted his arms and tried to reach across but managed to knock it on the floor, Zero looked up to see a man sitting at the opposite end of the couch... "You're finally awake... you have a nice sleep?"

Nikolai got up and looked over the child... he was so defenseless... so pretty... he pushed the hair out of Zero's eyes... and kissed his forehead.

He chuckled at the attempt from the kid to get away; Nikolai trailed his hand up the child's leg...in which was he was rewarded shivers.

Zero shook his head as The Man violently opened Zero's legs and as he opened his belt.

Tear fell down his face as Nikolai decided to go at it again.

"No more... it hurts."

Nikolai laughed, "It's supposed too dumbass. But for me, it's fun."

Zero cried out as soon as he was penetrated roughly.

Zero was on verge of exhaustion... his body couldn't take much more...

He hated to groans comeing from the older male... he just hoped he would die soon, so that he couldn't be apart of this crime anymore.

No words had left Zero... all that escaped from his mouth where pained moans.

The pain had surged throughout the poor child's body... he felt blood running down his legs and a sticker substance run down also...

Nikolai had finished inside his this time... was he finished?

Zero felt him get off the couch, fix his pants, heard him put something, maybe the money, into his wallet and walk back up to the couch.

He stuck the rag back into the kid's mouth, Zero managed to slap Nikolai in the face.

That didn't go too well with the older man..."So you want to touch me? I'll touch you too."

"I was finished with you... but you obviously want more." Nikolai sat on the couch, brought the young child into his lap, against his now growing Member.

Nikolai picked Zero up, and slammed the child unto him... making his member go all the way into Zero.

A pained moan was all that came out of Zero's lips... tears fell like rain from his eyes...

Grunts came from the man behind him as he continued to slam into Zero.

It took another 20 minutes until Nikolai was finished, and until Zero was thrown back on the couch.

"I've got one more surprise for you." he pulled out what seemed to be a large taser mixed with a police baton.

Nikolai let it trail down Zero's chest and put it to his leg.

Zero shook violently as electricity surged throughout his body.

"Pain, feels good, yes?"

Zero was shocked again... and again... and again, again, again, again.

Zero panted as soon as it stopped.

"Now, you move, and I shock you."

It was placed between his legs... at his entrance.

Zero struggled to get away from it, he mumbled out of his gag, "N-not there!"

"Ah, you move, so now, I shock you."

Zero's eyes closed tightly in pain. But, it wasn't from the electricity, it had entered him... it was painful...

"I-t-ai. Y-Yam-ete." Zero said from the gag.

The man just laughed, and kept making it go in... and slowly come out... and back in again.

Tears continued to fall as Zero struggled to get away from the foreign object.

It went in and out much more fast mow... 'please! Kami-sama, make it stop!' he screamed in his mind.

It was finally taken out after 10 more minutes.

Zero heard the man go to the sink and turn the water on... whistling... like this was natural.

He hid his face in the couch.. letting it get soaked with tears...

The man eventually left...after he had fixed himself something to eat... watching some t.v.

He locked the door behind him and Zero heard him walk downstairs.

Zero didn't get up as he heard the knocking at the door... it was now 7:56 A.M.

The knocking continued, someone calling his name, sounding worried.

"Open the door! Hey! Kid..."

Zero now recognized the voice... his teacher... but... he didn't want to be seen... not ever again, and besides, it wasn't like he could actually get up and open the door, his legs and arms were bound behind his back again... and the rag, still in his mouth.

The knocking continued, more fanatically. Someone laughing saying they got the best of that kid inside...

'He could be dead after what I put him through!'

'Shut the fuck up you pervert.'

Zero heard the locks being picked and the door open.

Yagari saw Zero's cell phone in the kitchen floor along with the gun he had given Zero in the hallway.

Zero hadn't been seen yet, but when he was... he hid his face into cushions again.

He knew that there were blood trails that stained his legs and that stained the couch under him... he had burns over his body, a couple new bruises and his lip was reopen and still trailing blood. The binds had dug into his skin.. and when they were carefully removed, the open air made the cuts sting.

Though, not for long... the were covered with something and he was hoisted up.

He'd been wrapped in a blanket and was being carried out of the room.

He hadn't been aware that he was being talked to... he couldn't hear it.. he couldn't hear it when Nikolai sat tied up in the hall guarded by to other hunters.

He slowly grabbed onto Yagari's shirt and laid his head against his chest.

He wasn't really aware of who was carrying him anymore... his vision was fading fast... he was blacking out again.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him here... especially with you in the complex."

Nikolai laughed, "You should've given him better protection then...

"Is the kid okay?"

"I don't know... he isn't speaking and, well, it was pretty messy in there..."

Yagari kicked Nikolai in the head.

"I think we can land you a place with the contained level-E's..."

Nikolai's eyes went wide... "You wouldn't get away with it..."

"Really,who's going to tell?" he looked at the other two other hunters and they shook their head.

"Get the fucker out of here."

Yagari looked down at the child he was holding... he was still awake... but wasn't responsive.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
